


Время

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016





	Время

С течением времени многие вещи меняются.

Спок теперь говорит: «Адмирал». Прячет ладони в рукавах темной мантии посла, смотрит вежливо и профессионально отстраненно. Прямо как настоящий вулканец.

Все испытания, через которые он прошел, оставили новых морщин на его лице, тронули нитями седины гладкие темные волосы.

Джим теперь немного шире в талии, чем в свои золотые капитанские годы, немного более седой и немного более взъерошенный. К стопке книг и будильнику на его прикроватной тумбе добавились пачки таблеток. Утром – тонизирующее, вечером – снотворное. Время не щадит даже звездных капитанов.

Да, что-то меняется. Что-то, правда, остается неизменным.

Мягкость взгляда Спока. Прохлада его рук. Жар его рта. Связь, что всегда горит, свернувшись где-то за ребрами.

Они уже далеко не молоды – даже не среднего возраста, если честно. Но Джим все еще любит просыпаться со Споком в одной постели, целовать его тонкие веки, твердые губы. Лежать в тепле, никуда не торопясь, просто касаясь и смакуя моменты тишины.

Джим все еще безумно влюблен.

Он все еще следит за собой — что бы там ни говорили острые на язык кадеты. Он бегает по утрам, более или менее нормально питается под строгим надзором Боунза (вот, вот еще одна монетка в копилку неизменного!), он поднимает тяжести в спортзале Академии, каждое утро возвращается с пробежки и забирается в постель к Споку, чтобы заняться еще одним видом физической активности, если есть настроение. Если нет — то просто полежать рядом, наблюдая, как поднимается и опускается грудная клетка с четко прослеживающимися ребрами. Водить пальцами по плечам и груди, прослеживать дорожку волос на животе. Иногда Спок продолжает дремать, не обращая на него внимания, иногда — просыпается, и тогда можно навалиться на него, улыбаясь, зацеловать губы и щеки, раздвинуть ему ноги и заниматься с ним любовью, пока не закончатся силы. У него куда меньше энергии, чем было когда-то, но желания - хоть отбавляй. Даже когда нет сил на эрекцию — не редкость теперь — можно целовать длинное тело Спока, сосать тонкие пальцы, вызывая тихие стоны, зарываться носом в темные волосы на лобке. Жадно отсасывать, или, перевернув на живот, облизывать вниз по спине, едва касаясь, и, раздвинув ягодицы, урчать и гладить языком, потому что, Спок, получающий удовольствие — зрелище всегда волнующее.

А потом просто лежать вместе, расслабленными и довольными, целоваться и молчать.

Он не помнит, когда у них со Споком это началось, зато помнит — как.

Помнит, каким естественным оказалось просто протянуть руку, провести по гладким темным волосам — тогда они были еще совсем темными, без единого седого волоска, — остановиться, встретив удивленный взгляд, и предложить руку с двумя сложенными пальцами — указательным и средним.

Сейчас про них ходят слухи. Какие-то из них правдивы, какие-то — нет. Будь Джим моложе, часть правдивых слухов была бы больше, но теперь он просто не способен заниматься сексом в тех местах, про которые говорят кадеты. Хотя бы потому, что там слишком тесно, а Джим любит комфорт и свет, когда можно гладить Спока и смотреть на него, не опасаясь, что заклинит спину от неудобной позы.

Впрочем, ни один из этих слухов он не отрицает. Споку все равно, а он тешит самолюбие, и иногда надеется затащить Спока в аудитории Академии, чтобы оправдать хоть малую толику чужих ожиданий. Сделать ему там минет, например.

Но — нет. Спок не выносит непрофессионализма, а Джим никогда не заставит Спока чувствовать себя неловко.

Поэтому для любви у них есть просторная квартира в Сан-Франциско, с огромной кроватью, на которой можно возиться, сколько душа пожелает (можно, например, заниматься сексом на шелковых простынях, не боясь скатиться, как с коек звездолетов), и высокими потолками.

Квартира, в которой тихо говорят, много целуются и до сих пор громко стонут.


End file.
